


The Right Thing

by mutents



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Reaper, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutents/pseuds/mutents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post ep for s01e03 The Reaper. When Paul finds out that his boss purposefully lost a case, he decides the best thing to do is confront him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my fanfiction.net account.

"It was you, wasn't it..." Paul asked, standing in the doorway to Ben Stone's office.

"It was me what?" Ben asked, taking his glasses off and looking at his friend and associate.

"Who informed the defence that you wanted Logan and Greevey to find some sort of evidence that would prove Curry innocent."

"No, I didn't. That would be impeding on the defences right to a fair trial. I would never do that. That doesn't mean that my receptionist believes in that right, but I of course cannot control the actions of my underlings."

"Well, you have managed to control my actions."

"Yes, well..."

"You're the one who taught me about the importance of a yes or no answer."

"Yes. I told my receptionist to tell the defence. I personally think that this case was just a pointless trial. I refuse to use the courtroom to make a man a martyr, let alone a man who has AIDS. The courtroom is a place to let the law shine through."

"I know that. You've taught me that. Everything I know, I've learned from you. And, the fact that you were willing to do this, just proves to me what kind of man you are."

"And, what kind of man does this make me?"

"A good man," Paul answered, nodding at his boss, the man who had taught him everything he knew, and who had done an amazing job at it. With those last three words, Paul turned around and gave his friend the room that he was sure he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post episode story to s01e03 of Law & Order, The Reaper. I am a huge fan of Ben Stone and Paul Robinette together, I think they make a really great team. I also loved the fact that Ben didn't want to make a martyr of Curry. I just have a lot of Ben Stone feels...


End file.
